The present invention relates to deadbolts in general and lighted deadbolts in particular. More particularly, it relates to lighted deadbolts having an LED to indicate a locked/unlocked status.
Lighted deadbolts are known and have been used for some number of years. Typically, they include a lock cylinder, a cylinder guard, a dress cover for the guard, a metal stamping, and a light source, typically an LED, with its associated wiring harness. Unfortunately, existing lighted deadbolt designs require the light source and its wiring harness be mounted to one side of the metal stamping, a protective cover installed to cover a portion of the wiring circuit, and a retainer mounted to the other side of the stamping and coupled to the wiring harness through the stamping. Then the entire light source/wiring harness/stamping assembly must be fitted into the cylinder guard and dress cover. Thus, the manufacturing process requires multiple steps and multiple pieces to be fitted together. Therefore, a need exists for a light source and wiring harness that uses fewer parts and can be installed directly onto the cylinder guard to reduce the number of manufacturing steps.
A lighted deadbolt according to the present invention includes a lock cylinder and a cylinder guard, a light assembly including a light source, a wiring harness including a plurality of wires electrically connected to the light source, and an annular adapter. The adapter includes a housing for receiving the light source and an annular channel for guiding the plurality of wires from the light source. The annular adapter includes a first surface, a wall extending orthogonally from the first surface, and a first plurality of tabs extending from the first surface generally parallel to the wall. The plurality of wires are operatively disposed between the first plurality of tabs and the wall.
The adapter further includes a pair of fingers extending from the surface for receiving a sound producing device and a second plurality of tabs extending from the wall. The plurality of wires electrically couple the light source to the sound producing device. The second plurality of tabs are configured to engage the cylinder guard.